


Who is really in control?

by Ara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, PWP, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vibrators, drugs only used as a metaphor, fluff disguised in porn, or maybe it's porn disguised in fluff...?, unrealistically long foreplay that it's a wonder how they don't have permanent blue balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara/pseuds/Ara
Summary: When Komaeda got a similar outfit like this from the Mono-mono machine back in the Neo World Program, he remembered scoffing at the description that Monokuma provided for it.
  '...it appears at a glance that they cannot defy their master, but in fact they’re capable of controlling said master.'
  
But, looking at his boyfriend wearing the real thing now, he could certainly see how true that statement was. He thought Hinata looked incredibly sexy in the French maid uniform he bought for this occasion. The way Hinata was (trying to) subtly pull down the short skirt so that it'll cover more leg got Komaeda feeling hot as he felt blood rushing towards his face along with another area of his body. He just wanted to ram into Hinata now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first work on here will be PWP.  
> I can't believe my first time writing a sex scene will be PWP.  
> But this fandom deserves more Komaeda topping Hinata
> 
> Every horizontal line represents a shift in POV.  
> You'll also need to know this was unbeta'd and thought up in a spur at like 3AM in the morning, so-

Hinata stood in front of the full length mirror as he inspected the outfit. It looked pretty similar to the gift he had given Peko in one of their free time outings back when they were in the Neo World Program. Hinata didn't really _want_ to wear it per say, it was more like a ‘his-boyfriend-took-his-clothes-while-he-was-showering-and-replaced-it-with-this’ kind of situation.

Staring at the extra accessories that Komaeda had left him with the clothes, Hinata sighed. It was a Saturday night so there really wasn't any harm in succumbing to whatever fetish Komaeda wanted to try.

* * *

Looking back at the full length mirror in the bathroom again, this time with the clothes on, Hinata notices his cheeks are painted red with embarrassment.

_‘No, no, no, no. This is a bad idea.’_

Hinata had every intent to bail out now. Cracking open the door, Hinata stuck his head out.

“Komaeda, pass me my clothes,” the brunet yelled behind the door.

“You have your clothes,” the albino in the room answered back.

“…I’m not wearing this.”

“ _Hm_? But didn’t the loser have to do whatever the winner says for the whole day?”

So far their day only consisted of a regular date that Komaeda had insisted on spoiling him and leading him to this hotel room... which Hinata didn't really mind in all honesty, but these clothes were...

Hinata’s face paled. In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to challenge the Ultimate Luck to a bet. He was a fool to think that since their lucks cancelled each other’s out, it would be a fair battle. Komaeda was the Ultimate Luck since the day he was born and was probably better at controlling his luck cycle than Hinata was. No wonder Komaeda asked to cast their ballots in separate rooms.

“You cheated!”

Komaeda just laughed and started walking towards the bathroom door. “I just collected more misfortunes than you to trade in for the good luck that would happen.”

Komaeda was two paces from the bathroom now and Hinata slammed the door shut. Before he could though, a mechanical hand stopped the door from closing midway.

"Komaeda, let go."

"No. And you know that this hand could hold onto to this door the whole day if I had to."

"So could I." That was a lie, but that didn't mean Hinata wouldn't try wasting the rest of their day like this.

Hinata could hear the other chuckling on the other side.

"Come on, you're already wearing it right? I just want to see, alright?"

Hinata exhaled through his nose. If they really did waste the rest of the day like this, it would be really unfair to Komaeda. Slowly, Hinata opened the door and Komaeda let go of it when he felt the door move away.

Hinata walked outside of the bathroom and went towards Komaeda.

"Okay, you've seen it now, happy?"

* * *

When Komaeda got a similar outfit like this from the Mono-mono machine back in the Neo World Program, he remembered scoffing at the description that Monokuma provided before throwing it away thinking that no one that was alive would want it.

_'...it appears at a glance that they cannot defy their master, but in fact they’re capable of controlling said master.'_

But, looking at his boyfriend wearing the real thing now, he could certainly see how true that statement was. He thought Hinata looked incredibly sexy in the French maid uniform he bought for this occasion. It was short sleeved with frills on the edges. The way Hinata was (trying to) subtly pull down the short skirt so that it'll cover more leg got Komaeda feeling hot as he felt blood rushing towards his face along with another area of his body.

Komaeda had added another detail to the batch of clothes he left for Hinata and he was extremely happy that the brunet decided to put it on for him. Atop Hinata's hair was a pair of dog ears and Komaeda could see a silhouette of a fluffy tail dangling between Hinata's legs.

_"Okay, you've seen it now, happy?"_

Komaeda barely registered the words spoken by Hinata before he pulled Hinata towards him by the wrist before the brunet could escape into the bathroom again. Komaeda tilted his head downward to kiss Hinata on the lips, stumbling backwards to pull Hinata further away from his escape plan.

It didn't take long for it to become a heated kiss. Their tongues caressed each other as they freely roamed in one another's mouth.

"You've been such a good boy today," Komaeda spoke once they released each other for air. Gazing into Hinata's heterochromatic eyes, Komaeda leaned in to give Hinata another kiss. Komaeda's hand fumbled around for a second before finding Hinata's hand and guiding it towards his crotch. Breaking the kiss, Komaeda dragged his lips over towards Hinata's ear.

Hinata could feel Komaeda's breath as he breathed out onto the shell of his ear and Hinata let out a sharp intake of air as he gasped audibly.

"Do you know what the reward for a good dog is," Komaeda asked into Hinata's ear.

"N-no."

Komaeda smirked as he pulled Hinata closer to him and pressed Hinata's hand onto his crotch area harder. "A bone."

Hinata gasped loudly as Komaeda started sucking on his neck. Hinata could feel Komaeda getting harder with every moan he breathed out.

Detaching his mouth from Hinata's neck, Komaeda went over to the bed and sat on it with his legs spread open.

"Come here." Komaeda pat his thigh and smiled at Hinata like he was calling his loyal dog over. "Come sit by your master," Komaeda said encouragingly.

* * *

 Hinata took tentative steps towards Komaeda and stopped in front of him. Hinata stared down at Komaeda as he assessed the situation at hand and wondered if it was too late to turn back now. He figured, ' _Yes, it was_ ,' since Komaeda still had his clothes hostage so there was no point in running back to the bathroom if he was still going to be stuck in this accursed outfit. Somewhere in the back of Hinata's mind, Hinata made a mental note to apologise to Peko for ever giving her an outfit like this.

"Get on your knees," Komaeda started directing Hinata again when he saw Hinata lost in thought.

Once Hinata was on his knees, he heard the chink of metal moving against metal and looked up to see Komaeda unbuckling his belt. Komaeda didn't stop there as he undid the button on his slacks and unzipped it to reveal the tent in his boxers.

Hinata felt hands pulling his head by his hair towards Komaeda's groin and blushed.

Meanwhile, Komaeda is enjoying his view from above as he watches Hinata place his hands on his thighs for support as the brunet moved closer towards his crotch area.

Hinata takes a deep breath to try calming his nerves. It helps Hinata bring down his blush a bit and the only thing that betrayed his act of calmness was the light blush that dusted his cheeks and the rise and fall of his chest as he took large breaths to calm himself.

Komaeda could feel a blush rising to his face as he watched Hinata kiss the bulge in his pants. The only thing between his dick and Hinata's mouth was just his boxers now and Komaeda could feel his arousal getting larger when he felt Hinata tugging at the waistline of his pants as the brunet tried to pull down both articles of clothing at the same time. When he saw this, Komaeda smirked.

"Is my sweet puppy eager for his reward?"

Embarrassed by his own actions, Hinata could feel his face turning red again and turns his head to look away, but a hand lands on his cheek and forces him to look back.

"Don't look away. Your beautiful face is arousing."

"Wha-? Stop teasing me..."

Suddenly, Hinata could feel two hands cupping his face and he was forced to look up, only to be met with Komaeda's lips crashing into his own.

"Mmf—?!"

Hinata was taken by surprise when he suddenly felt Komaeda kiss him.

Komaeda licked Hinata's bottom lip and bit down hard on it just moments after the lick when Hinata didn't automatically grant Komaeda access into the inside of his mouth.

Hinata gasped and moaned when he felt the teeth biting down on his lip.

Komaeda took this opportunity to slip his tongue in as it slithered in like a predator pouncing on its prey.

Hinata didn't know when Komaeda put his leg between his own, but he could feel his lover's shin pressing up against his own bulge.

"Ko-Komaeda!"

Hinata broke away from the kiss, feeling lightheaded and oxygen deprived. Staring up, Hinata could see the albino smirking down at him with a smile that Hinata could only refer to as a 'shit-eating-grin.'

Hinata puffed his cheeks and glared back.

Unafraid of Hinata's pouty glare, Komaeda kissed Hinata's forehead and leaned back to look into Hinata's eyes.

"See? Told you your face gets me hot."

"Ugh..." Hinata looked away. He couldn't think of a retort when Komaeda smiled at him like he was the most precious thing in the said albino's world.

"Just take off your pants already..."

"So you can suck me off?"

Hinata's face flared.

"Just do it already!"

Komaeda chuckled at Hinata's flustered face. He loved it when Hinata acted so cute and innocent during sex regardless of how many times they've done it already. It was much better than the cool and stoic façade Hinata fronted.

"Gladly."

Komaeda stands up and quickly slides his belt out of the belt loops first and drops it onto the ground next to Hinata. Next, he pushes the waistband of his pants and boxers down to his knees and sits back down. Once Komaeda was sitting back down, he started kicking his pants off and with Hinata’s help, they got the pants off. Hinata balled up the piece of clothing and threw it behind him and out of the way.

“You threw that far. I’ll have to make you fetch for it later.”

“Fine. Shut up,” Hinata said impatiently.

Seconds later, Komaeda could feel wet, warm lips circling around his cock making him gasp in pleasure. His hands instantly shot down to hold Hinata’s head in place

“H-Hinata-kun...”

“Mmm...”

Komaeda could feel the vibrations from Hinata’s throat and Komaeda’s cock twitched in anticipation. Hinata responded by slowly sliding his mouth off Komaeda’s dick and when he reached the end of his rod, he let it go with a ‘pop.’

Looking up at Komaeda, Hinata found that the albino’s attention was focused entirely on him. Using that as an advantage, Hinata locked eyes with Komaeda as he started licking the dick in front of him. Slowly, he ran his tongue down from the slit at the top of the head to the underside of his shaft, never once breaking eye contact. Hinata retraced his steps as he licked upwards from the shaft to the head of the penis this time, only breaking eye contact with Komaeda as he closed his eyes and kissed the head of his penis just as tenderly as Komaeda had kissed his own forehead only moments before.

“Sh-shit.” Komaeda was gasping for air as he loosely held Hinata’s head in his hands, gripping hard at Hinata’s hair. “Hinata-kun’s the real teaser.”

“Am I?” Hinata asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. But, to Komaeda it was like swallowing pure XTC pills as he felt his arousal grow.

Noticing this too, Hinata blushed and decided to stop with the teasing and get on with the blowjob. Opening his mouth, he positioned himself in front of Komaeda’s penis again but before he could take it into his mouth again, Komaeda pulled Hinata up by the arms so that Hinata was sitting on Komaeda’s lap now.

“What-mmph!” Before Hinata could ask what Komaeda was doing, he felt a tongue dart into his mouth. Hinata moaned into the kiss when he felt hands run up his thigh and grope his bare ass. Hinata’s own fingers were massaging Komaeda’s head as his fingers tangled with the white hair.

“A- _ahh_...” Hinata arched his back as he felt Komaeda’s mechanical hand wrap around his own arousal.

“No underwear?” Komaeda asked as he sucked on Hinata’s neck and stuck a finger from his right hand up Hinata’s hole.

Hinata gasped when he felt the finger wiggle in him and he fell forward into Komaeda’s chest.

“Ah...” Hinata moaned when the finger dug in deeper. Gasping for air, Hinata wrapped his legs around Komaeda’s torso so that he was straddling the other man now. “You n-never gave me— mmph— a-any underwear with th-this…” Hinata could feel his face heat up from all the lewd sounds he was making.

“Hmm? Of course I did, after all, how else were you going to wear the dog tail...? But, I see that you’ve found a smart solution for it... Just what I’ll expect from a genius such as yourself!”

Hinata gasped into Komaeda’s neck when he felt something slide in and out of his ass. Komaeda was thrusting the tail in and out of Hinata.

“Ah!” Hinata tightened his grip on Komaeda and straddled him closer as Komaeda fucked him with the tail. “Dumbass! Like I said! Y-you didn’t give me one! —Ah! —A-and you took my clothes!”

“Are you saying I’m lying?” Komaeda asked as he pushed the tail further into Hinata making the latter gasp audibly. Leaning over towards Hinata’s ear, he whispered. “Do you know what a bad dog gets?”

“E-eh?”

Before Hinata knew what was happening, he heard a door click open behind him and he was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor.

* * *

 Komaeda had lowered Hinata down enough before dropping him onto the carpeted hotel hallway floor, taking care not to hurt Hinata too much as he dropped him. It’ll probably sting, but just for a bit.

Hinata gasped and moaned shortly after when he felt the tail sink deeper into him when he hit the floor.

Komaeda, on the other hand, was staring down at the lewd position he dropped Hinata in. Hinata’s legs were spread open with his knees in the air. His skirt was flipped upwards, exposing his penis to Komaeda. Hinata’s tip was dripping wet with pre-cum.

He was beautiful.

“They get locked out.” And like the devil, Komaeda smiled at Hinata’s despaired face.

* * *

Komaeda wanted to leave him out in the public hallway of the hotel? Even though they were currently in the upper floors of the suite section of the hotel where he doubted anyone rented rooms at other than the two of them, Hinata’s face paled at the thought of an employee— at the thought of a real maid— seeing him dressed up like this. He was sure that would just be offensive in so many levels. They would be kicked out of the hotel for sure… paid room or not.

“W-wait, Komaeda,” Hinata started, intent on convincing Komaeda what a bad idea this was.

“But I’ll let you back in if you can stay quiet for, hmm… ten minutes sound good.”

How could Komaeda say that with a smile like that? He looked like he was just broadcasting another sunny day.

“N—”

And the door shut in his face. Almost immediately after, Hinata could feel something whirring in this ass and a light buzzing. This tail…was it actually a...?

The vibrating suddenly intensified and Hinata had to slap his hands over his mouth and bite himself to stop a loud moan from coming out.

* * *

 Komaeda stood at the other side of the door with the vibrator remote in his hands. The moment he closed the door, he turned it on to the ‘1’ setting just to warn Hinata of what was coming. The warning didn’t last very long since Komaeda had dialled it up to the ‘3’ setting almost a second after he turned it on.

He could hear a gasp and a muffled moan come from the other side followed by a faint ‘ _thud_.’

Komaeda imagined Hinata probably fell over due to the surprise and was now on his elbows and knees as he covered his mouth from making any obscene noises that would alert the hotel staff.

Grinning to himself, Komaeda wanted _now_.

But, he had to take care of something first.

He had to get rid of the evidence that proved he deliberately withheld the panties that came with the maid cosplay from Hinata. Komaeda briefly wondered briefly where he should place them and decided it was best for Hinata to just think that he misplaced it when he was changing in the bathroom. Nodding to no one but himself, Komaeda made his way over to the bathroom and dropped it under the sink.

Once that was done, Komaeda made his way to his bag to find the other present he had in store for Hinata.

“Ah,” Komaeda let out a sound of realisation.

 _‘I should distract him for a little longer,’_ Komaeda thought as he pushed the dial up to the ‘4’ marker.

* * *

 Outside the room, Hinata was on all fours.

He couldn’t remember how long Komaeda told him to wait outside (nor did it matter to him, since he’d lost track of how much time had passed) but, he did remember to keep quiet, thankfully. Luckily, the hall had been clear of people from the moment he was dropped onto the floor.

“H _ah_ —!”

Hinata felt a shift in the vibrator as it started buzzing harder. Hinata had momentarily let go of his mouth and let out a moan. His left hand banged and scratched on the suite door as he blindly searched for something to hold onto.

“Ko-Komaeda…” Hinata moaned under his breath as he imagined the other man behind him and fucking him with the dog tail shaped vibrator.

* * *

 Behind the door, Komaeda was finishing up his surprise and gave it a once over and decided it looked good. It only needed to look good at first glance, since he was sure it was going to get ruined later on anyways. Looking at the clock, he saw that it had only been about seven minutes since he left Hinata outside. Deciding to tease him for a while longer, Komaeda dialled the remote up to its last setting. In response, Komaeda could hear a bang on the door followed by a scratching sound.

Komaeda strode over towards the peep hole quickly to see what was wrong. What he saw instantly made him freeze as his arousal took hold of him again. Hinata had one hand over his mouth and his other seemingly on the door. He couldn’t tell through the small fish-eyed perspective of the peephole. Hinata was on all fours with his ass sticking up in the air. The vibrator at max settings made it look like the tail was wagging.

Jesus, did Hinata know how hot he looked right now?

Komaeda could hear Hinata’s soft moans from the other side and when he heard Hinata call out his name, his hands went to the knob and turned it clockwise easily since he hadn’t _actually_ locked Hinata out.

Forget teasing him for another three minutes, Komaeda wanted to ram into Hinata until the whole neighborhood could hear them.

* * *

  “W-woah!”

Komaeda slammed the door open and Hinata fell forward before catching himself again. Finding a support again, Hinata sat up and stared up at Komaeda through glazed eyes. His eyes stopped at Komaeda’s crotch area and Hinata could feel his face turning red. He could see that Komaeda was just as turned on as he was. Hinata couldn’t stare for long, though, since he was quickly pulled up into an embrace. There was an audible click as the door was locked behind him and Hinata was pushed against the door.

Soon after, they were kissing. It was messy and sloppy as their teeth clashed against each other. Komaeda’s tongue slithered over the roof of Hinata’s mouth and traced over his teeth. Hinata’s own tongue sucked on Komaeda’s. Komaeda reciprocated and sucked back, coaxing Hinata’s tongue into Komaeda’s mouth. Accepting the invite, Hinata licked Komaeda’s bottom lip before plunging into his mouth and exploring the familiar grounds. Hinata’s tongue ran over Komaeda’s canines twice, pressing his own tongue sharply against them during the second time. Hinata broke away slowly for air, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them as he licked his lips.

Hinata carefully traced a vein bulging from Komaeda’s penis with a finger and Hinata could hear Komaeda swear under his breath.

“F-fuck…”

“We should probably take care of this,” Hinata said, fluttering his eyelashes at Komaeda.

Komaeda gave a strained smile as he felt the finger drawing shapes on his dick. Komaeda swore, one day Hinata was really going to leave him with a bad case of blue balls. It was agonizing and Komaeda wondered if this was Hinata’s own revenge against him for pushing him outside.

Which reminded him… he had to force Hinata out for a reason. And that reason was on the bed right now. Turning Hinata around to face the door, Komaeda made a make-shift blindfold with his hands and placed them over Hinata’s eyes.

“Komaeda?”

“Shh…” Komaeda whispered back into Hinata’s ear. “Don’t worry, we’re not going back out.”

With that said, Komaeda spun Hinata around and walked him towards the bed.

“Ta- Da,” Komaeda exclaimed as he took his hands off Hinata’s eyes.

* * *

 At the head of the bed, there was a towel art of two swans whose beaks touched, creating the cliché heart silhouette. Rose petals scattered around the twin swans and the wrinkles on the bed sheets made it look like a ripple in a pond.

Quite frankly, it looked like a scene straight from a romance novel. And honestly, Hinata didn’t think it’ll be too farfetched to think that this whole day was Komaeda wanting to role play something from some book he read.

“Uhm…”

Komaeda’s voice brought Hinata back to reality. Hinata turned his head around to see Komaeda standing behind him. Komaeda had his mechanical hand spread across the bottom half of his face as the albino tried to contain his blush.

_‘So he’s just as embarrassed as I am…’_

Though, Hinata wasn’t sure there wasn’t a person in this day and age that wouldn’t be embarrassed in a scene like this.

“You don’t have to answer me now, but…here.”

Komaeda swiftly shoved something into Hinata’s arms. Looking down Hinata can see that it was actually a square pillow passed into his arms. Two letters spelling ‘No’ was on the pillow cover. Flipping it over to the other side, just as Hinata expected, the word ‘Yes’ was sprawled across the cloth. Komaeda had given him a ‘yes/no’ pillow.

_‘…Why?’_

Before Hinata could voice his question, he noticed the other two pillows on the bed that he must’ve missed during his first glance. The first one read ‘marry’ and the second one—

Hinata’s face exploded into a colour of red.

_‘Marry me’_

Hinata sank down to the floor when he felt his knees start giving in. Suddenly the lights in the room was just too much for him, as Hinata felt dizzy from the blood rushing to his face and buried his face into the pillow and knees. Hinata couldn’t think of anything as he screamed internally.

Not trusting his own voice, Hinata slowly lifted his face up, face still buried in the pillow, and revealed the ‘yes’ side of the pillow.

The next thing Hinata knew, his back was on the bed, his head had crushed the towels, and his lover was on his neck. White hair tickled Hinata as he felt light kisses peppering his neck, eliciting small gasps and moans from Hinata.

Opening his eyes slowly, Hinata glanced around the room absentmindedly while Komaeda worked on his neck. He could hear the light buzz of the vibrator when he realised that it wasn’t in him anymore. Instead, he found it lying on the floor of the entryway.

A sharp bite to Hinata’s neck made the brunet lift his head slightly as he was brought back from his thoughts by his boyfriend… or maybe he should refer to Komaeda as his fiancé now? The thought that he was now engaged to the man he loved was absolutely—

“What are you thinking about,” Komaeda asked as he brought his face up to Hinata’s.

Hinata cupped Komaeda’s face as he leaned in to kiss his fiancé. It was a slow and chaste kiss but they could feel the love they had had for each other.

“You,” Hinata answered truthfully, once they broke away from the kiss.

Hearing that, Komaeda flipped Hinata over so that Hinata was lying on his stomach now. Komaeda reached for the dress’ zipper on the back and pulled it down, leaving light kisses on the newly exposed skin.

Hinata sighed at his touches which only egged Komaeda on. Gripping the sleeves of the dress, he started aggressively pushing the sleeves down. Hinata helped him by sitting up slightly and lifting his arms out, one at a time. The dress’ top part fell off with no resistance, giving Komaeda a full view of Hinata’s back. Hinata’s back wasn’t perfect and Komaeda loved it. It was marred with hickeys and small bruises from their previous love making sessions.

Encircling Hinata’s waist from the back, Komaeda sucked on the area between Hinata’s neck and shoulder.

Hinata let out a loud moan when he felt teeth biting down on the area Komaeda was sucking on. When Komaeda tasted iron spilling into his mouth, he started licking on the spot in apology for breaking the skin. Pressing his lips onto the tanned skin, Komaeda spoke into the kiss.

“You’re so beautiful…”

Hinata let out a gasp when he felt Komaeda’s fully erect penis resting on his backside.

“Ah—Let- Let me take care of that.”

* * *

 Komaeda relished at Hinata’s blushing face before the albino was taken in by surprise by the aggressive kiss Hinata initiated. Their lips barely met before their tongues collided, starting a playful war. When Hinata started gasping and moaning into the kiss, Komaeda started moaning into the kiss as well, loving the delicious sounds coming from Hinata.

Without warning, Komaeda felt warm walls surrounding his cock. Komaeda gasped in pleasure as he broke from the kiss to see that Hinata had been preparing himself while he was kissing Komaeda.

Feeling a little embarrassed that he hadn’t even noticed, Komaeda quickly turned his attention to the man on his lap.

“Hi-Hinata-kun, are you alright?”

Hinata’s face was buried into his shoulder so Komaeda had no idea what was going on in Hinata’s mind right now.

“Uh-uhm, I- I think I just need a bit to adjust.”

Komaeda chuckled lightly. It probably wasn’t a good idea to take on his whole cock at once.

Hinata’s head sprang up at the laugh.

“There’s nothing funny about this!”

Komaeda only laughed harder at Hinata’s quick remark, but couldn’t suppress the blush rising from his own cheeks.

_‘To think that Hinata-kun was willing to ride him…’_

The thought brought butterflies to his stomach.

“No, it’s just that you’re so cute!”

“I thought you said I was beautiful.”

Komaeda’s blush deepened and gave Hinata the most sincere smile he could manage.

“Yes, you’re lovely, gorgeous, stunning, charming, divine, magnificent—” Komaeda had been giving him light kisses from his neck down to his chest in between each word until he was interrupted.

“Ahhh!” Hinata put his hands up to ears and shut his eyes tightly like a child refusing to listen. “This is humiliating…”

“Haha, but it’s true!”

Hinata looked up at that and kissed Komaeda on the lips. They melted into one another before Hinata broke away first.

“Then, I think you’re perfect.”

Komaeda felt his face light up at that. Hinata wasn’t done, though.

“I love how your hair always has a messy look. I love how unique your faded green eyes are. I love how your lips fit perfectly with mine and I love how at home my tongue feels when it’s in your mouth.”

Taking Komaeda’s prosthetic hand in his own hands, Hinata kissed the metal knuckles before continuing.

“I love that you gave up that woman’s hand for one that you can actually use. I love—”

Hinata was stopped abruptly by a metal hand covering his mouth.

“I-I get it, so…”

Hinata smiled under the hand and moved it off his mouth to the side of his face and kept the mechanical hand there with his own hands.

“I love you, Komaeda.”

Komaeda could feel his heart skip a beat when he heard those words coming from Hinata. Looking into Hinata’s bicoloured eyes, Komaeda didn’t see a single flicker of doubt casted in those eyes. Hinata’s eyes stayed locked onto his own until Hinata broke eye contact, looking downward.

“O-Oh… You got bigger…”

Hinata mumbled it, but Komaeda heard it and quickly apologised.

“Sorry, Hinata-kun! I got so caught up with… everything… it momentarily slipped my mind about our position…”

“Th-That’s okay…me too…”

Smiling, Komaeda took Hinata into his arms and kissed him, starting from Hinata’s forehead, then his cheeks, making his way over towards his fiancé’s ear. Komaeda nibbled on it before whispering in it.

“You can start whenever you’re ready.”

Hinata responded with a mute nod and started at a slow pace. Komaeda groaned in approval and pleasure. When Hinata came back down, a sigh of pleasure could be heard from the other boy. The way Hinata’s ass squeezed around Komaeda’s dick got the taller man holding onto Hinata’s hips and groaning out the latter’s name. Hinata took this as a sign that he was doing it right and continued, slowly building up the pace.

The room was soon filled with breathy moans and each other’s names.

“Ah! Komaeda!”

Hinata gasped in surprise when he felt the hands on his hips grip harder and started guiding him down faster. Hinata hugged Komaeda closer and clutched the other’s shirt tighter. Slightly annoyed that there was still a shirt in between them, Hinata made a move to remove it from Komaeda.

Sensing this, Komaeda let go of Hinata for a second to remove his shirt. Once it was thrown out of the way, Hinata jumped on him to give Komaeda an open mouthed kiss.

Hinata felt his back hit the bed as Komaeda pushed him down, switching positions. Komaeda’s lips travelled further down and latched his teeth onto one of Hinata’s nipples. Hinata gasped and moaned as the brunet wrapped his legs around Komaeda’s waist tighter. Hinata’s lower half was lifted above the bed now as he tried to push Komaeda’s dick deeper into him.

“Why—” Hinata made a whining noise when he suddenly felt Komaeda pull out completely.

“Take...This... Off...” Komaeda answered, taking heavy breaths in between each word. It was only then that Hinata noticed that he still had the dress on. The top part of the dress had slid off of his shoulders due to earlier activities, but he still had the dress part on.

Komaeda busied himself with the front laces on the corset and Hinata could tell that the other man was getting frustrated fast.

“Ah, there’s a ... clasp on the back.”

Gratefully accepting Hinata’s advice, Komaeda reached for the back of the dress, grasping blindly for the metal clip.

Hinata giggled at Komaeda’s frantic movements and moved to unclasp the cincher himself. Once it was off, Komaeda shoved the dress down and threw it off the bed. In just seconds later, Hinata could feel himself get pushed down onto the bed again.

“Ah...”

Hinata wrapped his arms around Komaeda's neck and pulled the latter down for a sloppy kiss. Hinata licked the other's lips for permission which Komaeda granted, opening his mouth eagerly for Hinata's tongue. In return, Hinata opened up his legs wide for Komaeda.

Komaeda placed his tip in front of Hinata's hole and leaned down.

"Do you want me to put it in?"

Komaeda pressed against the hole more forcefully now, pushing in the tip.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped and opened his legs wider, urging Komaeda to continue.

"Do you?" Komaeda asked again, licking the shell of Hinata's ear.

"Yes, please!" Hinata yelled out. "Fuck me. Fuck me until I see stars."

Komaeda didn't need to be told twice as he pounded into Hinata.

No other sounds could be heard from the two except the slapping of skin against each other and the frequent moaning from both of them.

"There!" Hinata moaned. "A-again, please—"

Hearing Hinata's eager moans, Komaeda complied. He could feel his lover's walls tightening around his member with every thrust into Hinata's prostate.

"A-ah, Komaeda, I'm—"

"M-me, too," Komaeda replied in between breathy moans as he lowered his head towards Hinata's again for another kiss.

"Blow your cum into me," Hinata spoke once they broke the kiss.

Hearing Hinata talking dirty to him was the icing on the cake for Komaeda as he let out a moan and came inside Hinata.

"A _ah!_ " Feeling the cum pour into his body, Hinata came as well and he unconsciously clenched harder with an attempt to squeeze every drop of cum out of Komaeda.

Komaeda slumped down as he recovered from his orgasmic high.

Hinata let out a few giggles when he felt his lover's soft hair on his neck.

"Ahaha, Komaeda, stop that!"

Instead of stopping, Komaeda buried his face deeper into the crook of Hinata's neck and nipped lightly at the skin.

"Hinata-kun... I love you."

Hinata blushed and leaned into Komaeda's head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, but I need you to pull out. I want a shower," Hinata said as he tried wriggling out from under Komaeda.

Komaeda hummed in response but didn't move.

"E _eh~_? Even though your protagonist let her lover stay inside for the whole night?”

“H _ah_? What are you talking about?”

“You know... that manuscript you were writing... The extra job you said you were doing was—”

“Not writing for the Future Foundation’s literature branch.”

“Then...?”

Hinata sighed. “What you read was probably Fukawa Touko’s new work. Makoto asked me for assistance in editing but I haven’t gotten to it yet.”

“Hmm...I see...” Komaeda stared off at nothing for a bit while he processed this misunderstanding. “So then...that note asking for advice on the sex scene...wasn’t you..?” Komaeda’s face lit up as he voiced his theory out loud.

“Uh... no... I haven’t gone past the first three chapters yet...?”

* * *

 Hinata felt a little lost in this conversation, but he assumed Komaeda had found the manuscript sent to him and read it while assuming Hinata was the author. And that apparently Fukawa had left a note to the editor (him) regarding some R18 scene somewhere in the book... Oh boy. Just what kind of book did he agree to edit if it had (he’s assuming) scenes like what Komaeda was doing today...

Komaeda’s voice snapped Hinata back to reality.

“Oh, thank goodness! I was worried that note had a double meaning.”

“Double meaning?”

“Like a late night rendezvous with your hot and sexy editor... Ah, you wouldn’t do such things with Fukawa-san, would you?” Komaeda asked as he held Hinata tighter towards him.

“No, you idiot! ...I can’t believe you would still think something like that when I’ve already said yes to your proposal...”

The second part of Hinata’s sentence came out as a mumble before his eyes shot wide open in realisation. If this whole... situation... was some role play that Komaeda had set up wanting to help ‘his’ book then...

* * *

 “Wait, were you... uhm, serious? When you... you know... asked me to marry you?”

Hinata couldn’t control his nervousness while asking the question as his eyes darted everywhere but at Komaeda as he spoke.

Komaeda blinked in realisation.

_‘Ah, that’s right; he hasn’t finished the book yet...’_

“No spoilers!” Komaeda responded cheerfully.

“What?! —”

Hinata was about to yell at Komaeda about the importance of this conversation when Komaeda suddenly kissed him fully on the lips.

“That said, I’ll ask you again properly.” Komaeda looked intensely into Hinata’s eyes. “Will you, Hinata Hajime, do me the honour of marrying me, Komaeda Nagito?”

Hinata blushed at the question and the intense stare Komaeda was giving him.

“Yes, I will,” Hinata responded.

Komaeda’s smile widened and took Hinata into a crushing hug.

“Haha! I’m so happy!”

“Yes, I know... I can feel you getting hard again...” Hinata deadpanned. “That’s why I told you to pull out!”

“It’s because everything you do turns me on.”

“Are you crazy?!”

“Only for you,” Komaeda responded and rubbed his nose on Hinata’s. “Round two?” Komaeda asked before jumping on Hinata again.

**Author's Note:**

> ?????  
>  kINK SHAME ME


End file.
